worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Rachen
Back to Characters General Character Traits * Race: Human * Class: Fighter * Subclass: Battle Master * Full Name: Rachen Marsk Backstory Rachen Marsk was raised in the large human town of Triboar. This town is situated in the center of the large agrarian valley of the central Storm Coast between the Nether Mountains and the combination of the Sunrise Mountains and Iron Hills. This vast fertile valley is where a large percentage of the province’s farms and ranches are located. Rachen’s family was one of the more wealthy, and so he had all the opportunities a young boy could hope for. He trained with swords from an early age with the local keep’s master of arms, and joined the local guard as early as possible during his adolescence. Inspired by tales of great heroes from the past and encouragement from his mentors, Rachen’s sole focus for as long as he can remember has been to improve his abilities in combat and as a leader of others. A few years into duty with the Triboar guardsmen, Rachen was on patrol when his team had come upon a group of human brigands, and the guards ended up chasing them into a nearby wood. During the chase, the group ran into an active melee of three giants, one frost giant against two stone giants. Immediately the scene broke into chaos as tree limbs fell and giants lumbered and stumbled, most of the brigands and guards either fled or were crushed by some massive object. All but Rachen, who was taken in by the grace and fluidity of movement the frost giant exhibited as he fought. After the giant severed the head from the final stone giant he spoke to the young boy who showed no fear. This giant, Harshnag, happened to be friendly and was taken in as an orphan from nobles of the city of Ironbay. Rachen and he formed a bond of friendship; over the years as Rachen grew the giant would visit him at the town as he traveled the countryside protecting smallfolk by hunting rogue giants. Campaign Hook with the wizard Lachlan It was his bond with Harshnag and his family's connections with the noble families of Ironbay that saw Rachen leave to join the cities respected and professional army. Once a full grown man whom the Triboar master of arms said he could teach no more, Rachen moved on to greater things in the metropolis considered the jewel of the east. Quickly, he moved up the lowest ranks to Sergeant on his prowess and dedication. Over the last few months Rachen’s company had been operating south of Ironbay in lands around the town of Woodspring that should rightfully be protected by the trade council of Black Landing, when one day Rachen was called to his superiors’ tent. The Lord’s Accord had become aware of intelligence that indicated the growth and increased raiding activity of the Cult of the Dragon were signs of a much larger plot against the city-states of the Storm Coast. An unknown Lord of Ironbay specifically requested Rachen for this important assignment, and he was officially relieved from his duties in the army to focus on his new mission as an official agent of the Lord’s Accord. He was joined with a guest of the Accord, a High Elf expert in dragon lore from the far east continent of Ulthemar known as the wizard Lachlan. The Accord had obtained knowledge that pointed to the southern township of Greenest, among the pasture land known as the Greenfields, as the Cult’s likely next target. They wanted Rachen to work with and protect this foreign specialist to determine what the true plans of this cult are. Greenest is a large town, but relatively undefended, and in general they look to the paladins and monks of the nearby town of Elturiel to protect them. Rachen and Lachlan traveled the few tendays south to Greenest and have found lodgings at the largest inn and tavern - known as the Dreaming Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Rachen